gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type
|model number=EGM-108S |developed from=EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type |developed into= |unit type= |operators= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots= |height=19.9 meters |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 * x 2 * x 2 ** x 6 * * x 2 (Stored in shoulders) |optional equipment=* * * ** x 8 |system features=*Sub-Arm x 2 |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era }}The EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type (aka Gennai Siege Type) is a variant of the EGM-108 model with heavy artillery equipment. Technology & Combat Characteristics Despite the relatively small number of Gennai Standard Types produced the Siege Type was developed to experiment the viability of artillery mobile suits. To test the practicality of heavy ranged combat in both space and in the atmosphere with mass produced suits the Gennai was equipped with additional weapons, including recoilless bazooka, heavy beam weapons and several missiles launchers. Despite their limited use during testing some pilots later did choose to use them, most notably Azure Squad whose team consisted of three Siege Types. Despite the change in equipment, the underlying mobile suit only has minor adjustments made in order to use it. Like the Gennai Sniper Type, the Siege Type's arms are adapted for weapon stability, reducing its effectiveness in close range combat, though it is capable of withstanding impact shocks more readily. To help change over between weapons quickly, the suit is equipped with similar sub-arms like the ones used by the ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type, but only use a pair situated on the top of the backpack. Thanks to improvements in the Gennai’s control system, it does not require a dedicated DI to manipulate them. Armaments ;* :Like every other suit with a Storm Drive the Siege Type has a set of fire-linked Beam Vulcans in the head used primarily for shooting down missiles. ;* :The Gennai’s shoulder-mounted missile launcher can be exchanged for a mounted SR beam cannon, providing long range heavy firepower better suited for pinpoint targeting rather than saturation attacks. ;* :The Siege Type can also wield a hand-held beam cannon, requiring both hands to be fired accurately. Like the shoulder-cannon, it is designed for focusing fire on specific targets and is better suited to piercing armour than the bazookas. ;* :A ballistic weapon tested for use in both space and in the atmosphere, it fires solid explosive shells instead of particle beams. The Siege Type carries two bazookas, allowing them to be dual wielded or rapidly switched to provide extended barrages. The end of the weapon is kept open to allow for back-blast to be dispersed when firing, reducing the recoil suffered when using it. Additional clips are loaded into the back of the weapon along the top of the barrel, the Siege Type carries several extra six-round clips on the waist. ;* :Two 3-tube missile launchers are mounted on each of the Gennai's legs. :*' ' ::A standard guided missile used by regular suits, they can be used both inside and outside the atmosphere. ;* :An 8-tube missile launcher attached to the back of the left shoulder. The launcher drops down when not in use, freeing up the shoulder to wield an additional bazooka. :*' ' :: ;* :In order to compensate for the suit's lack of high mobility to evade attacks it's equipped with an anti-beam shield in order to deflect attacks ;* :In case of close combat there are two beam sabres stored in the suit's shoulders. System Features ;*Sub-Arm : History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam